


Classroom Affairs

by Miss_Heavenly



Category: High School - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Heavenly/pseuds/Miss_Heavenly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie Tannenbaum is a senior in a high school AP History class. Michael Phillips is the teacher of a certain AP History class. Every year he takes his students on a trip to Washington DC for one week. Over this week, Josie and Michael learn something about each other that neither of them would ever guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Michael Phillips called his students' names as he read down the list of people attending the trip. As each of them raised a hand or called our "here" Josie sat and patiently waited for her name. When she finally heard his voice call her name, she smiled and lifted her hand slightly. Michael nodded and struck her name from the list.  
When he had finished taking attendance, Michael sat across the isle from Josie. The bus's engine roared as they pulled out of the school parking lot around 7am. As the time ticked by, the bus grew louder with the chatter of the other students. Josie's friend, Natalie, had dropped out if the trip at the last minute, so Josie sat alone in the front of the bus.  
Josie pushed her headphones over her head and turned the volume of her music up until it completely drowned out any background noise. She looked out of her window as she watched the familiar town pass by. Every so often, she would catch her teacher either looking at her, oe out her window. She didn't think anything of it, but she caught herself staring at him a few times.  
By the time they got to their hotel in DC, it was dark outside. They had stopped for dinner on the way there, so all they had to do was get settled into their hotel rooms. Once they all unloaded their bags from underneath of the bus, Mr. Phillips handed out the key cards to their rooms. Most of the students shared rooms with their friends, but Josie had a room all to herself.  
She walked into her room and began to unpack her things. She pushed her clothes into the dresser drawers and put her make-up and such in the bathroom. The only thing that didn't get put in a drawer were her dresses, which she hung up so they wouldn't wrinkle.  
It was oddly chilly in her room, so Josie turned the thermostat up. She held her hand in front of the vent for a few moments, but only cold air came out. Josie sighed in frustration. She walked to her bedside table and picked her phone up. After she dialled Michael's phone number, she waited patiently for him to answer.  
"Hello," Michael said through the phone.  
Josie smiled when she heard his voice and rocked back and forth on her feet. "It's Josie," she began, "and it seems that the heat is broken in my room."  
Michael smiled and nodded, "I'll be right over." He hung up and walked out of his room after checking what room Josie was in. He chuckled when he saw she was right across the hall. He knocked softly on the door and waited.  
Josie jumped slightly when she heard him knock so quickly. She let him in and he laughed lightly at the startled look on her face.  
"I'm right across the hall," Michael said softly. He walked over to the heating unit and pulled the vent cover off. He looked at the wiring and reached into the unit to move some things around.  
Michael flinched and pulled his hand out of the heating unit. There was a cut om his palm and it was bleeding. Josie turned on her heels and walked into the bathroom to retreive some bandages. She came back out and grabbed Michael's hand to wrap it.  
Michael pulled his hand back and grabbed for the bandages, but Josie pulled them away and smirked. "I'll handle it clutz," she said playfully. He allowed her to wrap it a few times before trying to pull them from her. She pulled back, matching his strength with each pull. They both laughed at their petty game.  
Michael finally tired of playing and pulled the bandages as hard as he could, pulling Josie with them. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that she was laying on top of him. She quickly stood up and walked away from him.  
Michael stood and cleared his throat as he straightened his shirt. He replaced the heating vent and walked out. Josie stood dumbstruck by what had just happened. She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and climbed into her bed. It was late and she needed some quiet time to think about what had just happened. She dismissed the ordeal as a fluke, he was her teacher, it meant nothing. She nodded at her thoughts and closed her eyes.  
Meanwhile, Michael walked into his room and leaned against the door. _Stop, she's your student. You can't think of her that way_ ,he thought to himself. He sighed and laid down in his bed. He tried to sleep, but found it impossible with his mind wandering like it was. He sat up and turned on the TV. Of course, at this hour, there was practically nothing on. He sighed and layed back down and spent the night tossing and turning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Josie and Michael were the last two people to enter the breakfast hall. Of course, the only two seats left at their table were right across from each other. Michael smiled sheepishly at Josie as she took her seat. She lifted an eyebrow and tried to ignore the fact that Michael watched her intently throughout breakfast.  
At one point, he looked at her and asked, "Did you sleep alright?"  
Josie shrugged and looked at him, giving her best effort not to be completely quiet and make breakfast awkward. After a long pause, Josie answered, "I suppose I slept alright. And you?"  
"I slept well, thank you," Michael lied. He didn't want her to inquire on why he didn't sleep, so he felt it best to just lie.  
After breakfast, they started their tour of the city, starting at the Washington Monument, which was the closest thing to their hotel. Michael took multiple breaks to recieve and make phone calls to and from his children. There were never any phone calls from his wife, and though Josie pouted because he seemed too busy to focus on the class, she didn't mind as much that he was talking to his kids.  
As soon as they returned to the hotel, Michael told the class that they needed to get ready for dinner. Josie returned to her room and looked through her dresses. After some careful decisions, she chose a sleek black dress with a pair of royal blue heels. She walked to the bathroom and retrieved her make-up, necklace, and her new earrings. She stood in front of the large vanity mirror next to the TV in her room and finished her make-up. She hooked her necklace and when she began to put her earrings on, she heard her door open and saw Michael standing in her room through her mirror, a look of pure desire in his eyes.  
All around her she could hear the laughter and chatter of her fellow students getting ready for their dinner. Meanwhile, she stood in her room quietly with her teacher.  
"Mr. Phi..." Josie began.  
Before she could finish, Michael pressed his finger against his lips, telling her to be quiet, before moving closer to her and kissing her softly, yet eagerly.  
Josie put her hands against his chest in resistance for a moment before giving into her own desire and melting into his arms.  
When they pulled away from each other, Josie turned back to her mirror to finish getting ready. Michael placed his hand on her shoulder and sighed, "I'm sorry."  
Josie turned to him and shook her head. "Don't be," she said with a smile.  
Michael smiled back and looked at her before turning and leaving.  
When he was gone, Josie grabbed a pillow, pushed her face into it, and screamed quietly, this just made her day. She finished getting ready with a smile on her face and when she was done she opened her door to see Michael just coming out of his room as well. They walked down to the lobby together and waited for the rest of the class to finish up.  
When they got to the restaurant, Josie and Michael sat across the table from each other. When the waitor came to take their drink orders, Michael ordered a glass of wine and Josie ordered just a water. The waitor returned with the table's drinks and took their orders. When the waitor looked at Josie, Michael pointed at the steak on the menu.  
"I can't afford that," Josie laughed, glancing at him from over her menu.  
Michael smiled and whispered, "I'll pick up the check."  
Josie looked at him reluctantly, but he insisted, so she got the steak.  
When the waitor walked away, Josie stared at Michael and stuck her tounge out at him. He was in the middle of taking a sip of his wine and he inhaled a little of it when he laughed. He coughed a little bit and laughed nervously. They continued dinner normally, sneaking glances at each other every now and again, but not saying anything.  
After everyone was finished eating, Michael stood and everyone followed. He told them to wait outside while he paid for his dinner.  
As Josie started to walk out, Michael grabbed her wrist gently and whispered into her ear, "Is it alright if I come to your room later?"  
Josie nodded and he released her. She walked out of the restaurant and when Michael exited, they walked back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

When they returned to the hotel, Josie and Michael went to their rooms and Josie waited patiently for the noise from the surrounding rooms to stop.  When the sounds of laughter and televisions from surrounding rooms had silenced, she heard a knock at her door. Josie quickly walked to the door and opened it for Michael.  
    "Make yourself comfortable," Josie said, grabbing a pair of baggy plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt. "I'll be right back."  
    Michael nodded and watched her walk, sort of bounce, into the bathroom to change, before he grabbed the remote and turned the television on. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and flipped through channels.  
    When she emerged from the doorway, Michael stared at her. Josie laughed and lifted an eyebrow, "What," she asked slyly.  
    Michael was silent for a moment as his cheeks grew red, "Oh uhm...you just...."  he began. "You just always find a way to look beautiful."  
    Josie blushed softly and smiled.  
    He smiled at her and she noticed that he had put the history channel on. She giggled lightly at his more than obvious choice in TV and playfully slid the remote from his hands. She climbed under her covers and began to flip through channels. Michael watched the TV intently and winced slightly when a show protraying an arguing couple flipped past.  
    Josie sighed and turned off the TV, there was nothing good on at this hour anyways. She glanced at Michael and noticed that he looked wounded in a sort of way.  
    "Mr. Phillips," she asked, raising her eyebrow.  
    He looked up at her and shook his head. "It's Michael, not Mr. Phillips," he said with a smile.  
    "Ok, Michael," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Now what's wrong?"  
    Michael sighed, "My wife and I have just been fighting a lot lately."  
    Josie motioned to the empty spot on her bed, urging Michael to come sit with her. He shook his head, dismissing her invitation, but she insisted on it. He sighed and gave in, standing from his chair and sitting down next to her. He rested his head against her shoulder and clutched her hand gently, stroking the back of it with his thumb. He fiddled with her hair, but stopped to take his watch off so it wouldn't get caught and hurt her. She looked up at him and he met her eyes as she reached up to stroke his cheek.  
    Michael impulsively leaned down and kissed her forcefully, but was still gentle. Josie sat up and angled her body towards him. She reached her other hand up and placed it on the opposite side of his face. Michael breathed in her scent and and he let out a low growl.   
    He pulled away and began to kiss down her neck, she giggled for a moment, but stopped him. He looked into her eyes questioningly and she sighed.  
    "I want this as much as you do," she whispered almost breathlessly. "but, I think we need to slow down."  
    Michael sighed and nodded in agreement, he knew she was right. He laid down and drapped his arm around her waist as she rested her head against his chest. She could hear his quickened heartbeat and she smiled. She knew how much he wanted her, just by the way he had looked at her that night.  
    She looked up at him and he noticed that she still had her earrings and necklace on. Michael gently pushed her hair back from her ears and took her earrings out first, before moving her hair from her neck and unclasping her necklace. When both things were off, he set them on the bedside table.  
    Josie smiled at him and he twirled her hair around his fingers gently. She sighed and closed her eyes, just enjoying the fact that she was finally able to be herself around him. He listened to her breathing and it slowed as they laid together.  
    Finally she fell asleep and he watched her quietly, trying to stay awake, but slowly his eyelids dropped and he was alseep with Josie in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

When Josie woke up, she rolled onto her side and reached into the spot where Michael slept. He wasn't there but the spot was still warm, so she knew he couldn't have gotten up long before her. She smiled when she heard the water running in her bathroom.   
Michael heard Josie rustling around in the other room and stepped out. Her face lit up when she saw him, dressed only to his waist, his shirt laying on the chair next to her door. He walked over to her and kissed her softly as she sat up in her bed.   
When he pulled back he whispered, "Close your eyes," into her ear.  
She cooperated and soon felt him reach around her neck and hook something. His hands brushed her neck, and she giggled lightly as she arched her body into him. Michael let a gentle growl escape from his lips and he pulled away, looking shameful. Josie smiled when she looked down and saw that it was her necklace from the night before, but she could tell that he thought he was doing something wrong.   
She shook her head gently and kissed his forehead. "You don't have to feel guilty," she whispered, looking into his eyes.  
He smiled and watched her climb out of bed and walk over to her dresser. Josie pulled out a pair of dark red shorts, a grey v-neck t-shirt, and a black cami. She held it up to him and he nodded gently. With a bounce in her step, she walked into the bathroom and slipped into her new outfit. She had taken a shower the night before, so she just brushed her hair and teeth and she was ready. She slipped her feet into her black flats and smiled at Michael.   
Josie laughed softly, noticing Michael trying, but failing, to sneak glances at her.  
Josie and Michael walk downstairs to the breakfast hall together, but they sat at opposite sides of the table. Josie took frequent glances down the table at Michael.   
Josie hadn't ordered anything, but soon enough a small plate of waffles was brought to her. She looked at the waitor and was about to turn the plate away until she saw Michael wink at her out of the corner of her eye.   
She reached into her purse to pull out some money to pay for it, but the waitor interupted her.  
"The check was already picked up miss," he said as he sat the plate down in front of her.   
Josie nodded and looked down the table at Michael. She shook her head gently, her tongue sticking out at him. He smiled at her and she took a small bite of her waffles.  
After everyone was finished eating, they continued their tour of the city. The day was reserved mostly for the American History Museum, but they made stops at the Air and Space and Holocaust Museums to have a few specific things pointed out.  
Josie and Michael stayed separated for the majority of their walk. When they got to the American History Museum everyone split up, but Josie set off to find Michael. She was pretty sure she knew where he'd be, the Ruby Slippers from the Wizard of Oz, it was the one exhibit that he never shut up about.   
When she got to the exhibit, she saw him on the other side of the glass. Michael looked up from reading the plaque and his face lit up when he saw Josie looking at him from the other side. Josie smiled and waved at him as he walked around to meet her on the other side of the glass.  
"How'd you know where I'd be," Michael asked after kissing her softly.  
"You always talk about this place," Josie began. " Women's intuition I suppose." She laughed quietly and looked up at him. "Thank you for breakfast by the way. And dinner last night."  
Michael nodded and smiled, "My pleasure. I remembered that you said your favorite breakfast food was waffles."  
Josie raised an eyebrow, silently wondering when she had told him that.  
"The questionaire that you filled out at the beginning of your sophomore year," Michael laughed softly, interupting Josie's thoughts.  
She laughed and looked at one of the exhibits. "I'm a senior now. I cannot believe you actually remembered that." Josie said through her laughter. "Such an insignificant thing, yet still so important."  
Michael laughed with her and found a bench where they could sit and talk without people seeing them. Josie sat down next to him and smiled.  
"So, waffles," Michael asked, looking down at her.  
"My gram used to make chocolate chip waffles for me when I was little," Josie said with a reminiscent smile. "She died when I was eight."  
Michael put his arm around Josie's shoulders sympathetically. "I'm   
sorry," he said softly.  
Josie sighed, "Don't be. I have nothing but fond memories of her. She took care of me when my parents couldn't. They were always working." Josie smiled, but a few tears escaped her eyes.   
Michael took her hand in his and she leaned her head against his shoulder. She always cried a little bit when she talked about her grandmother.  
As they were talking, time passed quickly, and soon enough Michael realized that it was noon. He had told everyone to meet them at the café now.   
Josie and Michael split up when they got to the café. A few classmates found Josie and pulled her along to their table without letting her get food and Michael sat by himself near a window.  
Josie gave up on trying to get away from the table, and just sat there without eating. Michael noticed, but couldn't really do anything without anyone thinking something was up.


	5. Chapter 5

Once everyone was finished eating, Michael gathered the group and they started their walk to the Korean Memorial. Josie felt fine when they first left, but as they walked she began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. She tried to keep pace with the group, but she slowly fell to the back of the mass of students.  
Michael looked back to find her, and he thought she might have been bringing up the back on purpose, to put a little bit of distance between them.  
It was quite a nice day out, it was sunny, but every so often, the sun would duck behind a cloud and a small breeze would pick up. Josie, still feeling lightheaded, began to feel cold, she wasn't really sure where she was, but she knew that Michael was nearby, so she felt safer. She remembered the night before, she felt his warmth, she felt his hands in her hair, and she could hear his heartbeat, as if she were sleeping against his chest again.  
She closed her eyes for only a moment, and she started to fall backwards. Michael saw her start to fall and rushed back to keep her on her feet. He walked her to a bench and kneeled down next to her. Josie opened her eyes and saw Michael looking at her, his face etched with worry. He sighed and layed his head in her lap. Her skin was warm and she slowly started to feel better  
"I told everyone to go ahead, we'd catch up with them later," Michael said, reaching up and resting his hand on her cheek.  
Josie turned her head and kissed his hand. He smiled at her and sighed in relief.  
"I was really worried about you," Michael said, standing up and sitting with her.  
Josie smiled and rested her hand on his knee. "They never gave me the chance to eat," she said softly. "I just got a little lightheaded, that's all."  
"C'mon," Michael said, standing and helping Josie up. "There's a Starbucks not too far from here."  
They walked maybe a block or two from where they were and Michael opened the door and held it for Josie. She nodded at him and walked inside. The aroma of coffee and tea hit her and she smiled, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the smell.  
Michael walked up to the counter and ordered two caramel lattes, one for himself and one for Josie. He paid and they sat down at a small table next to the window to wait for their drinks. When the barista called Michael's name he stood, grabbed the cups, and handed one to Josie. She happily accepted the beverage and began to drink it greedily. She was on such a sugar low, and to top it off, she loved coffee.  
They walked out of the shop with their lattes and walked down the street. A woman passed them and Michael smiled and nodded at her.  
"I used to work with her in the haulocaust museum," he said, looking at Josie.  
She looked up at him and nodded, her straw still in her mouth. Michael laughed and smiled at Josie. He turned and led her down another street, making their way back to the hotel.  
They never touched, with the few exceptions when Michael let his hand brush Josie's leg. Everytime he did this, Josie felt a sort of shock. Her legs were very sensitive let alone, not to mention that she had just shaven them the night before. Every touch she felt was more intense than usual. She looked at him and blushed each time.  
When they returned to the hotel, Josie and Michael returned to their rooms to get ready for their evening plans with the class. Some of the seniors had found out about a karaoke bar nearby and had convinced Michael to let them go.  
Josie filed through the dresses that she had brought, and when she came across a royal blue Calvin Klein that she "borrowed" from her mother, she smiled. She pulled it off of the hanger and slipped into it. Again, smiling at her reflection in the mirror.  
The dress had a high neck and fell just above Josie's knees. It was form fitting, enough to show off Josie's womanly figure, but not so much that it made her appear lumpy. She looked beautiful.  
Michael sat in his room, looking at what he had picked out for the night.  
He had pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a purple button up shirt, along with a black tie.  
As he tightened his belt around his waist, he heard a knock at his door. He pulled his tie under the collar of his shirt and opened the door to let Josie in. When she stepped in the door, Michael stopped fussing over his tie and starred at her.  
Josie tilted her head to the side slightly and lifted an eyebrow.  
"What," she asked.  
Michael shook himself out of his trance and smiled. "Don't play  
dumb," he said smiling. "You look gorgeous."  
Josie blushed lightly and smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself," she said with a wink.  
Michael smiled and started to fumble with his tie again. Josie laughed softly and walked over to him. She grabbed the ends from him and tied it swiftly. Michael smiled at her and she kissed his cheek softly. Since she had slipped her feet into a pair of black heels, she was a little bit taller than Michael, so she had to sort of bend her neck a little bit to kiss him.  
When they were finished getting ready, they walked down to the lobby and met the rest of the group. The karaoke bar wasn't far from their hotel, so they walked there. When they arrived, the group picked a few tables to sit at and Michael took the seat next to Josie.  
A few classmates had pestered Josie the whole night about her getting up and singing, and finally, to get them to leave her alone, she gave in and signed up to sing Time After Time, by Cindy Lauper.  
Josie sat back down and waited nervously for them to call her name. She bit her lip and her leg shook under the table. Michael looked at her and could see her nerves. He let his hand rest on her knee gently and she looked at him.  
He nodded and whispered, "You'll be great."  
When Josie heard his words of encouragement, she felt safer, and calmed down slowly.  
When they called her name, she took a deep breath and stood up. She walked up to the stage and took the microphone. The music started, and she tapped her foot to the tempo and counted in her head. She began to sing and suddenly the crowd disappeared, it was only Michael she saw sitting at the table. The bar was empty except for the two of them. She smiled at him, and she almost completely forgot that she was even singing, the words just came out, she was hardly thinking about it.  
When the song was over, the bar cheered and Josie smiled.  
When she got back to her table, Michael leaned over and whispered, "I told you that you'd be great." He pulled away from her and winked.  
That was all she needed, she didn't care that the whole bar cheered for her, approved of her. She only needed Michael's acceptance, that was all she wanted.  
Michael grabbed a napkin off of the table and pulled his pen out of his pocket. He scrawled something onto the thin paper, and layed it on Josie's leg. She picked the paper out of her lap and unfolded it.  
"I think the heat in my room is broken tonight. ;)" is what Josie read.


End file.
